


I can count on you? Maybe.

by Marsetta



Series: Kurt Dursley Hummel, and Spin Offs. [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Squib Lex, Witch decendent Lana, Wizard Clark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You read Kurt Dursley Hummel. (if not, you should)<br/>Now read about Smallville before Lana and Jason meet, meet Kurt, and leave.<br/>Clark is sure that his adoptive parents are doing what they think is right by not letting him go to the school, but did they really have to pull him out of his old school?<br/>(Pretty much Clark is homeschooled in everything, even Magic by Muggles. Because that will not backfire.)<br/>Pete introduces his friend Clark to his friend Chloe, the three become inseparable.<br/>And Lana, the neighbor, just pops in from time to time.<br/>Oh, and Lex Luthor. Yeah, recipe for disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It all begins. (Prologue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why doth thou question me? You should know by now (if you follow me...) that my mind produces things, things that should probably never be produced.  
> So, I have had this thought since I decided that Kurt will be in a trio pairing with Lana and Jason in KDH.  
> I hope it is satisfactory. 
> 
> I don't own!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Clark huffed in annoyance when he sat down. He was just doing his homework, then it caught on fire. He didn't know how, but he was sure that he did it, somehow. He was thinking really hard, and then a stray thought of 'what if it just burst into flames?' popped into his mind. He entertained it, he could tell the school that he couldn't finish it because it died. Yeah. And then, it did. He had jumped back in fear, but only the paper burned. It freaked him out at the time.

But now, he was just annoyed.

"Hey Clark, you got a visitor." His mother called from the house. He huffed again before standing and stomping out of the barn.

* * *

_When Clark was three, his house was attacked and his parents killed, and he was left to die in the burnt out husk of his house._

_Clark found his way out of the house, his little legs hurting and his clothes caked with blood. He found the gate out, pushing it open, the latch broken earlier that day. His tiny legs got him as far as the street, before he collapsed right there, in he middle._

* * *

Clark sat at the kitchen table, a letter with scary accurate letters on the middle. A strange man stood behind him, next to his parents.

Mr. C Kent

Third door on the right, second floor.

Kent Farm Hickory Lane, Smallville, Kansas 66605.

* * *

_Martha Kent was laughing with her husband, they were on their way back to Smallville from a party. She looked out the windshield, only to scream and grabbed her husband. Jonathon had seen him too, swerving to miss the small lump in the road. They stopped with a lurch._

_Seat belts were released and door jerked open. They rushed to the small, unmoving figure. It was a child, a small baby boy._

* * *

Clark opened the letter slowly. He glanced up at his parents, they were both pale. The man just seemed stoic. He looked down and fished the pages out.

**Roswell School of Magic.**

**Headmaster: Maximus Brankovitch III**

(Order of Merlin, Second Class, International Confed. of Wizards.)

Dear Mr. Kent,

We are please to inform you that you have a place at Roswell School of Magic. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st.

Yours sincerely,

**Angela Peel**

**Deputy Headmistress**

* * *

_Martha looked down at the bleeding child. He looked up at her, a small smile on his lips, before his slipped closed and he slumped against her._

_"Jonathan! We need to get him to the hospital! Now!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I don't like the Clark crushing on Lana thing they have in Smallville, probably because I like both Lois/Clark and Lex/Clark so much.  
> So I made it Lana has a crush on Clark, and Clark has a crush on Lex. They are only eleven in this so. They grow older as I write.  
> I liked it.
> 
> The wizard and witch mentioned by name in this are on the Harry Potter Wikia. 
> 
> Maximus Brankovitch III is an American Seeker, the only dates on the site were 1986 and 1990, and he was supposedly leading a team of some sort then. So I am saying he retired as a seeker and took up the recently vacated position of headmaster at Roswell School of Magic.
> 
> Angelus Peel was a Canadian Seeker in the 1800s at least through 1877, when he was in the world cup. Angela Peel is the fictional how ever many greats granddaughter of said seeker, and is American. Roswell was her alma mater. 
> 
> Roswell School of Magic came from a theory I heard, where the 'Alien' sightings was just a ruse made by the students. 
> 
> I like it. Any thoughts would be great. 
> 
> Mars


	2. Good Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I forgot to post this! It's been up for a while over on FF.N, but I kept forgetting to put it up here. :D
> 
> So, Here is the chapter two. I want to get a good few chapters into this story before I continue Kurt Dursley Hummel, though that might not happen. I write when I'm inspired, and what I feel that I can add best to which story. And that right now is Xander: The Pink Ranger, which is a Buffy/Power Rangers/Danny Phantom crossover. It is cool, you should check it out.
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> I don' O'n!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

Clark glared at his ceiling. His parents over reacted. Yeah, he was a Wizard, and yeah, he had an unordinary amount of accidental magic happen around him, but that is no reason to freak out. They could have allowed him to go to New Mexico. Yeah he would miss Pete, and yeah he would miss them, but he would have learned magic, learned to control it.

Now, they even pulled him from his regular school! He was going to be homeschooled. The magic school, Roswell, will be sending him some work books and he would be going to get his wand soon, but still.

Now he was restricted to the farm, where the magical barriers were, he would only be allowed to practice magic in the house itself. Anywhere else will set the alarms off. It sucked.

At least he still had Pete and his loft.

* * *

_"Mr. Kent, Clark. Roswell would be a great place for you to practice and control your magic." The man told him._

_"I'm sorry Mr. Smackhammer, I don't think Clark will be able to attend." Martha told the stoic Professor._

* * *

They talked about alternatives for hours! Clark threw his book off the bed, it landed with a thump, then bounced back up onto the bed and smacked him in the face.

"Gah!" He sat up quickly, rubbing his sore nose.

"Clark! Dinner!" Clark grumbled as he slumped down stairs.

* * *

Lex glared out the window of the moving car. His brother was bouncing in his seat as he watched the scenery moving. His parents were sitting across from them. He hated the limo.

"You _are_ going to make friends here Lex." His mother assured him. Julian grinned at him.

"Yeah! You can invite them over and everything!" He exclaimed before going back to watching another corn field speed by.

Lional sighed.

"Lex, you know we wouldn't have moved if we didn't have to." He asked. Lex looked at his mother, whose stomach had started to protrude, another Luthor was coming sooner rather then later.

He just nodded before continuing to glare out the window.

Lex's mother wasn't faring well with this latest pregnancy. She had miscarried the last child, it made them all depressed. And now she was trying for another, and the doctors weren't sure she would survive. Fresh air was prescribed, and Metropolis was not the healthiest air there was. So they were moving to Nowheresville Kansas.

At fifteen he was pretty sure that he would not find new friends. And something told him that his old 'friends' would be calling him. He was surprised when his phone buzzed in his pocket. A small smirk on his face, hidden by his turned head.

'Dude! Let's plan to get you up here for spring break!' Oliver Queen texted him with a smiley face. Lex typed a quick response, not letting his brother read over his shoulder.

'Not if we are doing what you have planned. Maybe if Bruce was there.' He made sure to hold back the grin he could feel when another text came in.

'I will try, though no promises. Alfred wanted me in Gotham, so maybe you guys can come over here.' Bruce was probably reading over Oliver's shoulder.

'Yeah, that would be awesome! Gotham has some of the best clubs!' Lex rolled his eyes.

'We'll see. I might have to stay in Hicksville because of the baby.' He sighed sadly. His parent's smiled over at him, he didn't seem to notice. And Julian just looked smug, he knew his brother had good friends.

* * *

_Lex stood in the courtyard with a bloody nose and a black eye, the other boys were taunting him._

_It wasn't until a short black haired boy and a blonde boy stepped out in front of him that the other boys quieted._

_"Get out of the way." The lead bully told them, glaring at them. "Or you're next." He hissed._

_"Hey, don't Greg." Another boy looked at them fearfully. Lex looked at their backs._

_"I don't need your help." He hissed. The two boy's just ignored him, glaring at the bully._

_"Dude, let's go!" And most of the bullies left, all but the one called Greg. He grit his teeth._

_"Come on then, attack us." Bruce Wayne, because it was the loud mouthed Wayne heir, grinned._

_Oliver Queen, and that was a funny combo, smirked. "I don't think he is brave enough." He taunted._

_"I said, I don't need your help." Lex pushed passed them and glared right at the bully._

_Oliver raised an eyebrow and gave Bruce a look. The two backed up a bit._

_Lex had his ass handed to him. The other boy glanced at them before scoffing and leaving him there in a heap, Oliver and Bruce watched him leave before going to help Lex._

* * *

Clark pushed his food around on the plate. He didn't know what he was going to do. His parents are way too paranoid.

"Oh come on. You can still go out into town. I heard that they are doing a karaoke night at the Beanery." Martha tried to cheer him up, but the boy was still pushing the food around on his plate, giving no indication that he heard her.

Jonathan and Martha shared a look.

"You know that we are only doing this for your own good, right? We aren't trying to stifle you or hurt you. Pete can still come over and you can still go out. We are just worried about you." Martha placed a hand over Clark's. Clark sighed.

"I know. I just," He stopped and placed the fork on the table. "I think I just need some time. I'm not hungry, may I be excused?" He didn't look up.

"You go on up to your room. We can talk more tomorrow." Martha ran her fingers through his hair, he hugged her before running up to his room. "Good night!" He called out before slamming his door closed.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Clark. He just wants to go to school like a normal kid. But I made him very unstable, he even uses Magic without realizing it, and so well. Like the book coming back to him.
> 
> It will help him later.
> 
> And Lex and Bruce and Oliver being friends, that was an idea I had for another story that I didn't post, where Clark was older then Lex and was hired as his body guard. It is uncreatively named Clark Kent, Bodyguard. I might get that out soon, but probably not.
> 
> I made Bruce act more like Dick Grayson from Young Justice, but then, not. I just wanted him very hyperactive and loud. Because he won't be when he gets older.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Read/Review.
> 
> Mars


End file.
